


Story of my life

by orphan_account



Category: Diary - Fandom, Original Work, my life - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Clinical Depression, DDLG, Drumline - Freeform, High School, Marching Band, Multi, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 06:10:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13698462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hi. This is my first story. I am a sophomore in high school who struggles with her sexuality and sexual preferences. This is my diary published for your viewing pleasure. No smut or porn. Had to make mature to talk about my past.





	Story of my life

2016 On June 6th of 2016, I was raped. It caused me to question my sexual preferences and my self. Later in 2016, I met the love of my life. Let’s call him Voldemort. That’s what I call him with my friends. He was the first guy I opened up to about it. He was my best friend and I had the biggest crush on him. In December of that year, I told him that I had a huge crush on him. He told me I was too young and too innocent. I would not take no for an answer. In order to show him how dedicated I am to him. I started to watch porn and masturbate. That is how I got into BDSM and DDLG. I am a sub and a little. I changed my self in order to get his attention. I started to dress differently and changed my personality in order to better match up with his. It got to the point that he turned me into the school in order to protect me.

2017

In August of 2017 Voldemort told me that he had been wanting to fuck me and become my dominant since I told him that I loved him in December of 2016. I played along with him and started to fall in love with him again. There was just one problem he was dating a girl who wanted me dead. And if he cheated on her it better be a secret. And so it was. We started sexting until October when my parents found the messages. He is 18 and I am 15. Just putting that out there. That is how my parents found out that I was no longer the little girl they knew and loved. I was a crazy bitch ass whore who chased after a guy she knew she could never get. Who self-harmed after a crazy ex told her to go back to him.

2018

It is February of 2018 and he broke up with his ex gf. Yay!!! Except that he got drunk and started to pour his heart out to her and she screenshotted it and showed it to the entire school. I am terrified for him. He has got drunk every night since. Has lost like 30 pounds. And I am worried that he is self harming again. I had to turn him into his counselor. I am not allowed to contact him in my way shape or form. So if you are reading his. I remember. I still care. I still love. I still want you in my life. My knight in shining armor. My true love.


End file.
